Heartbeat
by MRSPADACKLES3
Summary: This is a Daryl/OC Story. Daryl was determined he wouldn't ever change or fall in love. That was until Amelia Thorne joined the group. I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_I Love The Walking Dead TV series and in particular Daryl Dixon and have had a few story lines in mind for a while now, so I hope y'all enjoy reading this story._

_Bit of a story back drop before I begin – there has never been an affair and/or feelings between Shane and Lori- Shane is still Rick's best friend and considers Lori and Carl family. The story takes place mid- Season 1 to tie-in with the TV show. I won't be including the CDC storyline, its more about people surviving in a zombie apocalypse._

_If you have any questions regarding any other characters, Please ask. Also, I would really appreciate your reviews on this story, good or bad I am hoping it will influence the story for the better._

_Here's the first chapter, it will be shorter than what I am hoping the rest of the chapters will be, but I wanted to cement the story foundations and hopefully get some feedback. I hope you enjoy it :)_

_**Chapter 1**_

Amelia Thorne, looked out of the dirty, smeared window. The sun was high in the blue sky and she guessed it was around midday. There was no movement on the street she was observing, which she Thanked God for. It had been almost a week since she had seen a group of walkers pass by, the slovenly drag of their feet and the un-human moaning which they made still echoed in her mind, especially at night. The distance to the grocery store that was situated at the end of the street would have been a journey that she enjoyed making. A ten minute walk that would have been a pleasant one. Now the ten minute walk appeared to be one that could have been ten miles, and one that she had been considering making for three days now. The little bottled water that she had left wouldn't last the day and the house hadn't had running water since the disease took a hold and the entire World went to shit. She knew the journey had to be made today and she was afraid. She had a handgun which her Aunt had given to her and she had plenty of ammunition left. She considered herself one of the lucky ones. She had shot and killed three walkers, over the course of the two months that she had barricaded herself in her Aunt's home and had been outside the house the same number of times. The loft at the very top of the three storey house which she occupied, was small but had been her safe haven and she had found out the hard way that the longer she stayed in it, the more afraid she was of leaving it.

Finally Amelia stood and stretched her limbs, She was as ready as she was ever going to be to leave and get the necessities that she needed for survival. Dressed in beige, cargo trousers, brown boots and a black racer vest top, she packed a knife in one of the pant pockets and bullets for her gun in another. She checked her gun was fully loaded over ten times before she dropped the hatch of the loft door open.

Opening the front door of the house was hard, she looked out of the letterbox, several times but there was no sign of any movement. After unbolting the door, she opened it inch by inch. Her forest green eyes had to adjust to the strong sunlight. She had to admit that breathing in the fresh air was a feeling like no other, she opened her lungs to it. It felt wonderful.

Amelia, walked down the street as quietly as she possibly could. Abandoned cars littered the roads but they made excellent obstacles to hide behind. Her gun was cocked and ready to shoot, but she was also aware that if she shot down a walker the firing would more than likely bring more walkers which would not be a good thing. The store became closer and closer, she could now see that the door was open which she was pretty certain she had left that way on her last visit. All was looking good that was until a body appeared, staggering through the open door. A walker and a tall one at that. The dark red blood oozed from his mouth and his eyes were glazed and yellow. He looked straight at Amelia, who was quick to turn and make a run back to her abode. That was the plan, but Thanks to a plank of wood that appeared to come out of nowhere, Amelia found herself falling to the ground. She turned around quickly, all this time of hiding and keeping safe, she hadn't expected to die like this. She could only be Thankful that there was only one walker. Suddenly, what seemed to sound like a bomb going off, the walker hit the ground hard. Shot. Killed. For a moment Amelia gathered her thoughts to what had happened, she looked to her right, and standing on a grassy knowle to her right was a man – human, holding a rifle. Amelia got up and made a run for it back to her home. She had been alone for too long now to want to be around humans, she hadn't even seen one in two months. She felt just afraid of the man that had ironically just saved her life, as she was of the walker that had almost taken it.

She hid behind one of the front wheels of an abandoned pick up truck, she was breathless but tried her hardest to make as little noise as possible. After a minute, of regaining her breathe, she was just about to have a look around when she was grabbed firmly around the mouth and was forced under the truck. The man who had shot the walker was now pinning her to the ground, his brown chestnut eyes wide open and burning into hers. She tried to fight the body restricting her, but lack of food, water and exercise prevented her from being able to. The man's grip on her mouth tightened and as she looked into his eyes, she realised he was trying to tell her something, he nodded his head to the left and at that same moment Amelia heard the familiar sound of dragging feet, cracking bones and the blood curdling moaning of walkers that she heard in her sleep almost each time she managed to grab twenty minutes or so. There they were, the passing ankles of an un-dead group. Amelia stayed as still as she could, her restrainer not letting up on his grip of her. As she glanced back at the man above her, she felt safer when she noticed his Sheriff's badge.

_OK, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter – Please let me know what you think. It is a Daryl centric story and although there was no Daryl in this chapter, of course there will be in future chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You so much for all of you that have read and hopefully enjoyed my story. I have received some fab reviews which have definitely helped to feed my muse. _

_I hope you enjoy my next chapter, again there may not be much Daryl but there will be plenty of him in future instalments as this is a Daryl centric story which I don't want to rush._

_Again, Please let me know what you think as I really do appreciate each and every review._

**Chapter 2**

Amelia could hear her own heart beating as she lay as still as possible. She was Thankful that the man's weight above her had eased a little. At least fifteen minutes must have passed since the sight of the last walkers feet had passed them and the street was silent.

"Is your base near here?" The dark haired man above her asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Okay. You stay under here, I will move out and see that its safe for us to move. No sudden movements, for both our sakes." Again, she nodded.

As the body reluctantly moved itself from her, she felt both relieved and afraid but she did as she was asked and stayed as still as she could. Suddenly the man appeared at the other side of the truck causing her to jump.

"Sorry. Here...grab my hand". Her rescuer said and she took his offer. It had been months since she had touched live, human skin other than her own and it felt strange, awkward even.

Amelia led the man to what she still called her home. The Sheriff Deputy noted how all of the downstairs windows of the three storey house have been covered over with nailed on bits of wood, which Amelia had done to ensure no walkers got into the house. He observed how the blonde hair girl in front of him unlocked the door, ushering him in before closing the door silently shut behind him, locking the door with the key, a bolt and then she slid a small bookcase across it. As she turned the man in beige cargo trousers and a dark blue pin stripe shirt was almost smirking at her.

"What? You can't be too careful" She said and moved passed him making her way up the first flight of stairs.

After three flights of stairs, Amelia stopped and reached for the brown cord hanging from the loft hatch, bringing it down along with the steps.

As the pair climbed up into the small room, Amelia would have felt safe in the knowledge that she had returned alive, but it all felt so different with another person with her.

"I'm Shane Walsh, it's good to meet another survivor."

Amelia, smiled. "Thank You for saving my life."

"You're British?"

"Yeah, I am."

Shane smiled. "Is this your house?"

"It was my Aunts, I came here to visit her as she wasn't well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she..."

"No, she's gone. She had terminal Cancer and when the epidemic hit she left and I haven't seen her since."

"You've been living here alone?"

Amelia nodded, she had almost forgotten what it was like to have a conversation with another person and it seemed odd to hear her own voice.

"Right, well we have a camp a few miles from here and I can promise you that they'll all be Pleased to see you."

"Look, I am grateful for your help today, but I'm fine here, I am."

Shane stood with his hands on his hips, his strong arms glistening against the small sliver of sun that shone through the small, round window of the attic. He glanced around the small room. He couldn't say that it wasn't cosy. Against the one wall were several blankets and pillows which was obviously Amelia's bed and on the other wall were a few cans of food and drink. Next to that was an empty bowl with a couple of plates and bowls in and a small pile of towels.

"Its nice here it is, but all the food you have here won't last much longer, then what will you do?"

"I will be okay."

"Like you were 'okay' today."

Amelia sighed. She knew that Shane was right, but the thought of leaving behind what had been her safety net terrified her.

"There aren't many of us in camp, but we treat each other like family and we will look after you."

The offer was tempting. "Honestly, I have nothing but gratitude for you, but I am fine here – really."

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer and that shot I made outside will bring more walkers, so pack what you need and we're off. I will carry you outta here kicking and screaming if I have too."

Amelia knew that she had lost this battle. Shane was a man of the law and she knew he was true to his word and deep down inside she knew he was right. Instead of arguing any longer she turned and grabbed her navy blue holdall and began to pack what little belongings she had.

Shane drove the black jeep as Amelia sat uncomfortably next to him.

"You okay?" He asked her, noting her beauty. Her wavy, blonde shoulder length hair looked good against the black top she was wearing. She held her holdall tightly in her lap and her gun lay next to her.

"Not really. With all that's going on in the World and I'm afraid to meet a few people." She nervously smiled. Shane smiled back at her, putting his arm against her shoulder. "Things will be better there, safety in numbers an' all."

Shane parked up the jeep behind a couple of vehicles, including a white and blue truck and as she followed him out she passed a well worn Harley-Davidson motorcycle. She could hear voices as they neared what was to be her new home.

"He has someone with him!" She heard a female voice and within moments a young boy came running down to greet them.

"This is Carl, Carl this is Amelia." Shane introduced them.

"You didn't say there were children here." Amelia said.

Yep. Two. Here give me your bag." Shane said.

"Hi Carl." Amelia smiled at the small boy.

Within moments the small boy ran back to where he had come from.

"Mom, Dad – Shane's found a survivor!" The boy hollered.

Amelia looked toward Shane. She didn't have to say anything to him, he knew she was Thanking him. Just to see her smile had been worth the battle of talking her round to go back to the camp with him.

Within moments, Amelia was in the middle of the camp and an array of new faces.

"This is Amelia Thorne." Shane introduced her "I'm gonna go and sort a tent out for ya." As Shane passed by Amelia he touched her waist comfortingly.

"Hi, I'm Lori, you met my son Carl." A tall, dark haired woman was first to speak. This here is Andrea, T-Dog and that there keeping look out on the RV is Dale."

"I'm Carol, this here is my daughter Sofia". Was the next person to speak.

After being introduced to Glenn and Rick, Shane re-joined them. "Well, I think we should have a little celebration tonight. Come on, I'll show you where you can un-pack."

The camp site oddly felt like home already to Amelia. Everyone seemed so friendly and she felt safe that there were two Deputy's in the group. Shane had set up a medium sized tent in-between the RV and Glenn's tent. Andrea had shown her around the camp but as the dark had was already beginning to make an appearance, she promised that she would show Amelia the quarry the following day.

Amelia felt helpless watching the group prepare for the evening meal. Obviously, they had been together so long they each had their respective jobs to do. Amelia was Thankful, when Andrea asked her to retrieve a couple of water bottles from the truck that Amelia had arrived in. It was only a few feet from the camp-fire that was now lit. As Amelia reached the truck, she heard a rustle in the bushes and just as she was about to run back, a man appeared. Amelia couldn't see many of his features due to the darkness and shadowing from the trees.

"Who are you?" The man asked, in an aloof tone.

"I, I...I'm Amelia. Shane bought me back here."

"Great, another mouth to feed." Was the sarcastic reply that Amelia received. She turned to watch the man saunter back to the camp,then noticing the huge crossbow draped over his back. He walked passed Andrea who was heading to see where Amelia was with the water bottles.

"I take it you met Daryl." Andrea smiled.

Amelia continued to get the bottles from the car "I don't know, he didn't give me a chance to ask."

"Yeah, Daryl's not a talker, but he's a darn good hunter and killer. We y'all just let him keep himself to himself. Come on, foods almost ready."

Amelia felt more than welcomed by the group, and she ate well. Daryl had caught some squirrels during the day which Carol had cooked. The thought of eating cooked squirrel would have turned her stomach a month ago or so, but the smell and look of cooked meat was virtually irresistible. All the group sat together to eat, except Dale who stood a watch on the RV and it was Rick's turn to circle the camp and keep look out.

It was the girls who chatted mostly, Andrea had always wanted to go to England so she was never ending of questions about the country. As the group chatted, Amelia was drawn to movement a little way out near the bushes. It was Daryl, who ate his meal away from the group. He was sat on a tree stump, eating his meal from a bowl. He made no noise and barely any movement. Amelia could make out his short brown ruffled hair in the light that the moon gave out. She became oblivious to the conversations around her, focusing on the man who had been rude to her. She should have ignored him the way he had her, but she couldn't. She noted his crossbow right next to him, ready to use in an emergency. She had no clue why but he interested Amelia – maybe it was the 'bad boy' image. As she was trying to decide why she felt so drawn to him, her gaze went back from the brown boots his wearing to his face that was now staring right at her. She should have looked away immediately, but she held his gaze the way he held hers. It was for only mere moments, before he stood and took his crossbow back down to where the trucks were parked, but not before locking eye contact with her again and his expression full of what Amelia could only describe as one of hate and disgust.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Huge Thank You to all that have reviewed, alerted and favourite'd this story – I really hope you are enjoying it so far and continue to do so!_

_I do have plenty more story lines which I hope you enjoy._

_Here's the next chapter and as always, Please let me know what you think and more importantly I hope you enjoy it :)_

**Chapter 3**

Amelia's first night in camp, and what was her new home was pretty quiet and uneventful. She ate what she classed a 'proper' meal, and the tent that that she slept in was more than comfortable. She had also met some great people and for someone who hadn't spoken to a living person in a couple months, the company and the banter felt good . But, the reason she had managed to get a couple of hours of unbroken sleep, which she hadn't had in months was because she had felt 'safe' and that meant so much to her. It took her a few moments to realise where she was the following morning. She lay in the sleeping bag staring up at the navy blue tent, she could hear voices outside and she could already feel the Atlanta heat. She stretched her legs and grabbed her travel clock – almost six. Before leaving the tent she dressed in a pair of three quarter, grey combat trousers and a black vest top, finishing the outfit with a pair of grey trainers. She tied her blonde hair back into a pony tail, leaving stray strands framing her face.

"Morning – sleep well?" Dale asked Amelia, as she left the tent. It had been too long since someone actually asked how she was and to have a smiling face to go with the question.

"I slept really well, Thank You." She smiled back.

"Amelia, Morning!" Andrea's voice came from behind her. The camp was alive with activity. "You want oats for Breakfast?"

"That would be lovely – can I help?"

"No, s'okay – they're ready". With that Andrea, filled a bowl from a home-made pan from the fire.

Amelia welcomed the bowl, and took a seat near the stove. As she ate, she observed the camp – Dale was now back on the RV – binoculars in hand, Carol and Lori were hanging some wet washing onto a line to dry. Rick and Shane were having what looked like a serious conversation near the RV and Glenn was talking to the two children. No Daryl. Amelia scanned the camp again, yep, definitely no Daryl.

"When you're finished I'll take you down to the quarry, you can freshen up there". Andrea said.

"That would be cool – Thank You".

The quarry literally took Amelia's breathe away – It was beautiful. The water was a turquoise blue, that reminded her of the ocean. The dust grey rocks that surrounded it, were just as stunning and also gave it an enclosure.

"Oh my God – it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it. That's why we hope more than anything that walkers don't find this place. None of us want to leave". Andrea said, as the pair made there way down to the quarry and to the water. T-Dogg was just leaving the water as the pair arrived. He stayed near the rocks whilst the girls washed and chatted.

The time at the quarry gave Amelia times to ask Andrea about the camp members – it seemed that most people got along, although Andrea's dislike for Dale was obvious and she was not giving any information away to why that was.

"So, what about Daryl?" Amelia couldn't help asking the question. For some odd reason, the man who had been so rude to her when she had arrived intrigued her and she had no idea why.

"Daryl Dixon. The camp can give the guy a hard time, but he's okay – he keeps himself to himself and if it wasn't for him some of us probably wouldn't be here now. He's no social butterfly but he'll talk when he needs to and him using that crossbow of his is a thing to be seen!".

Amelia could say that she enjoyed her first day in camp. She had helped with several jobs and had spoken to all the camp members, except Daryl who she had discovered was out hunting.

It was almost six that evening, the time of the day that Amelia hated with a passion. She had never been afraid of the dark until the dead had started to rise, now she feared it almost as much as a walker.

"You okay, you're quiet?". Lori asked. In just a day Amelia had noticed that Lori was like a mother figure of the group. Always watching and noticing each person. She had known earlier that Carol was upset about something and Lori had taken over teaching the children to give the woman some space on her own. Amelia had to admit that it felt good to have people watch out for you.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"But?" Lori was good.

Amelia, smiled pathetically "It sounds so stupid, but I'm kinda...afraid of the dark".

Lori gave a smile that did actually make Amelia feel a little better. "You will be safe here. Rick, Shane, Dale – even Daryl – they protect us. I hate the dark too – I never used to".

"That's the same as me. I used to love the night – it was actually the best time for me to write".

"Do you have things with you, to write I mean?"

"I do".

"Then go to your tent and write – I'm no expert, but it may help and take your mind off things".

Lori had been right. Amelia had done a little writing and having some space on her own for a while had been the right thing to do. She had eaten a little and sleep had come easily.

The next morning she was sure that she awoke with a smile on her face.

Amelia was determined to find her place within the new group and to prove her worth – she offered to wash up after breakfast the next day and then approached Rick.

"Hey, how ya' settling in?" He asked. Even with the World that they were currently trying to survive in, the guy still had a smile for her.

"I'm good, Thank You for Welcoming me like you have".

"You don't have to Thank us – we are grateful to have a new member of our family." He replied, sincerely.

"Rick, I noticed that you have a foot pump and I was wondering if I could check the tyre pressures on the cars you have. It's fine if you don't want me to, but I'm guessing you would need to check things like that in case of emergency?"

Rick, looked passed the glaring sun and back at Amelia, whose green eyes were taking in his features. He noted how attractive this girl was. Today she was wearing short blue, jeans with a forest green vest top.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I mean I can do them and you can check them after?"

"Then, Yes and Thank You – that's a job that we do need doing". The Deputy smiled. Amelia returned his smile and continued down towards the Cherokee and the beat up old Ford truck. The back wheel of the Cherokee was fine, but as she was looking at the front one, she noticed that the back tyre of the Ford looked low. Just as she was squeezing it to check further, a voice startled her -

"What the fuck 'ya doin?" Amelia stood up immediately, to find an infuriated Daryl staring back at her. It was as if Amelia had forgotten how to speak,before she managed to stutter a reply

"I...er, I...Rick...I spoke to Rick and I...asked him if it was okay for me to check the tyres on the vehicles,and..."

"I can check my own damn tyres, so leave my truck alone!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Daryl's glacial blue eyes relentlessly stared down at her.

"Everything okay here?" Came Shane's voice from behind Amelia.

Daryl looked to Shane and back at Amelia, before turning on his heel – walking off into the direction he had appeared from.

Amelia was red with embarrassment – she could feel it. She wiped the sweat from her brow, which hadn't been caused by the heat.

"Yeah...I think so." She replied.

"Rick told me you had offered to check the tyres, but I'm guessing that Dixon didn't appreciate it."

"I didn't realise it was Daryl's – I didn't mean to upset him." She said sincerely.

"Ignore him. He's an ignorant ass most of the time, in all honesty, I don't know why he stays with us?" Shane replied, trying to reassure her. "Come on, Lori needs some help and I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate your assistance."

Amelia walked back to the camp, with Shane to search for Lori. What the pair didn't know, was that Daryl was watching them through the trees.

"Nice one Daryl!" He said to himself, bitterly. The very last thing he wanted to do was upset Amelia Which he had now done twice in the short time that she had joined the camp. When her face had started to turn a deep shade of pink, he had almost apologised for his remark, but Shane had interrupted. He made a mental note that he wouldn't upset her again – she was the most beautiful girl that he had seen in a long time, and that was before the dead had started to rise. But, why would she give him a second look, he thought. He was unkempt, rough and above all he hadn't said a good word to her. Besides, why would she, when there was someone like Shane in the group?


End file.
